


Крыло из крапивы

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, a bit of "Wild Swans"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Принцу снились кошмары, в которых ему всё удавалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крыло из крапивы

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Frozen

...первое же слово, которое сорвется у тебя с языка, как смертоносный кинжал пронзит сердца твоих братьев. Их жизнь и смерть будут в твоих руках. Запомни все это!

 

Они посадили его в башню, как какую-то проклятую принцессу.  
В его волосах не было волшебной силы, он совершенно точно не превращался по ночам в чудовище, и ни одна ведьма не положила на него свой глаз, в том числе и дурной. У его проклятий были другие имена – честолюбие и зависть. Тринадцатый принц в королевстве. Последний в очереди на престол. Последний в очереди на танец с приехавшей принцессой. Последний в сердце родителей; впрочем, нет их уже в живых, чтобы это подтвердить. На троне сидит его самый старший брат, любимец всех, кто его знает. Любимый народом. Любимый новой женой. Любимый семьёй. Почти всей. Из своего сердца самый младший принц вытравил всю любовь. Может, и вправду превратилось оно в кусок льда. А может, ему легче было так думать, потому что оно всё ещё было живым.

Принцу снились сны, в которых ему всё удалось. Он восседал на троне посреди лужи крови, которая разливалась всё больше, становилась всё глубже, пока, в конце концов, не превращалась в море. Алые волны были живыми и хранили в себе память погибших. Они тянулись к королю, принёсшему стране опустошение и горе, пытались стащить его с трона, чтобы почувствовал солёный вкус чужой жизни в горле. Мантия из белой превращалась в красную, тяжелела от впитавшейся крови, тянула вниз... Он цеплялся за резные подлокотники, оставлял на лакированном дереве следы от ногтей, а потом и сами ногти, но трясина из крови его врагов напополам с кровью его народа была сильнее...  
Он просыпался от ужаса, от звона своего беззвучного крика и долго не мог понять, где находится.  
Темнота. Тишина. Капающая с потолка вода. И холод. Проклятый холод.  
Окончательно приводила его в чувство боль – но не та, что бесновалась в его снах, и не та, которую причиняла проснувшаяся совесть. Боль была физическая: в костях, в коже, во плоти. От самых кончиков пальцев до локтей. Волдыри, превратившиеся в язвы. Его наказание. Или всё-таки спасение?  
Он рвал крапиву, чувствуя каждый её укус костьми. Сминал её голыми руками – отзывалось это так, словно он сунул руки в печь. Прял нить, грубую и всё ещё жгучую, как неосторожный порез бумагой. Плёл сети, которые только слепой называл бы рубашками. И молчал.  
Крапива выжгла из него всё честолюбие. Или это был страх перед колдовством, так легко меняющим человеческий разум и человеческое обличье? Новая королева Южных Островов была ведьмой, в момент отуманила разум старшего из тринадцати братьев, а остальных развеяла бы по ветру, если бы что-то не напутала в своих магических пассах. Превратила одиннадцать принцев в лебедей, и от видения того, как сжимаются кости, как пробиваются сквозь кожу перья и как людские голоса превращаются в гадкие крики, самому младшему, запертому тогда в башне, не избавиться никогда.  
Он сам был паршивой овцой в семье. Жадный до власти, готовый ради короны на убийство... по крайней мере, он сам так думал. Он помнил, какое невероятное облегчение испытал, когда меч его раскололся на куски, не причинив никому вреда.  
Может, и не овцой он был вовсе. Испорченным львом. Или испорченной принцессой. Вряд ли все принцы умели ткать. Вряд ли все принцы убегали из дому, чтобы только не попасться на глаза братьям, и учились у старых рыбаков связывать сети для ловли рыбы.  
Ради разнообразия он мог сделать и что-то хорошее. Пусть даже это будет последнее его деяние. 

Когда последняя сеть опутывает крылья последнего из лебедей, тринадцатый принц получает в награду не возможность говорить, а чёрное крыло вместо левой руки. Но и эта награда хороша. Потому что стоит только положить голову на чёрные перья, как кровавые сны уходят, чтобы больше не возвращаться.  
Хансу больше не страшно признать, что у него есть сердце.


End file.
